


The Gates Wide Open Stood

by ScullyGolightly



Series: College AU [2]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dana Scully, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyGolightly/pseuds/ScullyGolightly
Summary: More smutty activities in this college AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote from John Milton’s "Paradise Lost" from which The Fall gets its name.
> 
> I altered a line of dialogue from The X-Files "The Unnatural" written by David Duchovny.
> 
> All characters engaging in sexual activity are of consenting age.

* * *

Dana Scully could not tear her eyes away long enough to take any notes. Those legs, the hair, those hands...that voice. The only thought in her head was a long, drawn out _fuuuuuuuuuck me._ When she was finally able to divert her staring, she looked over at her dorm-mate, Monica Reyes, who was practically drooling while she gawked at their professor, the page of her notebook in front of her stark white and blank as well.

 

The instructor started to wrap up the lecture saying that they would get more in depth on the subject of victimology and the role of forensics within it. They were to read the case outlined in the syllabus, _The People (D.P.P.) versus Paul Peter Spector_ tried in Ireland’s High Court, for the next class.

 

Visiting Professor DSI Stella Gibson of Scotland Yard dismissed her students and packed up her briefcase. Dana and Monica walked past her trying not to trip over themselves or each other as they made their way to the exit.

 

Once they were in the hallway, they linked arms and let out a collective lustful sigh. “Well, my attendance is about to improve drastically,” Monica joked.

 

“Right? Jesus Christ.” Dana fanned herself with her notepad. “I am so fucking turned on.”

 

“God, same. I wish I didn’t have another class right now so we could go back to the room and fuck.”

 

“The way she would lick her lips? Like, are you kidding me with that?”   

 

“She looks like she would let me call her ‘Daddy,’” Monica said in a low whisper, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

 

Dana laughed. They stopped at the door to Monica’s next class. “Good luck,” Dana said, squeezing her shoulder encouragingly.

 

“How the fuck am I going to get through an hour of Kersh droning on about lawful search and seizure after that?”

 

“Think of it like a cold shower, Reyes,” teased Dana. “Bye.”

 

Monica groaned and pushed open the classroom door with her butt. Dana hurried off down the hall towards the gymnasium. Hopefully she could work out her built up tension on the mats.

 

***

 

Clarice zipped up her overnight bag and tossed it on the bed where Dana was sitting cross-legged, flipping through one of Fox’s porn magazines.

 

“This badge is bad ass, Starling,” Fox said.

 

Clarice went over to where he was sitting at her desk. “Look, though,” she said, pointing at the fine print, “expires in one week.”

 

“It’s still pretty cool,” he asserted.

 

“Guess I’m too nervous to see how cool it is,” said Clarice.

 

“You’re gonna do great,” Fox assured her, standing up and wrapping his long arms around her. She hugged him back.

 

“I hope so.” She leaned back and gave him a peck on the lips. “I gotta go.” She grabbed her bag from the bed and bent down to kiss Dana goodbye, too.

 

“Go get ‘em, girl,” Dana said, slapping her on the ass.

 

Once she left, Dana flopped back onto her bed.

 

“What do you want to do tonight, Scully?” asked Fox.

 

“I don’t know. Does Will have any more of that weed from the other night?”

 

“No, I think we smoked the last of it.”

 

“Damn.” She picked at the chipped polish on her nails. “That was some good shit. Only way you’re gonna get me to watch _Plan 9 From Outer Space_ with you again, just so you know.”

 

“Next time we can watch something you want to watch like _Steel Magnolias_ or _Beaches_ or--”

 

“Fuck you, dude,” she said, smiling. “How about _The World’s Most Shocking Autopsies?_ ”

 

Fox made a face.

 

“Pussy,” Dana teased.

 

He jumped on the bed, straddling her hips, and started tickling her sides. She shrieked and squirmed beneath him. Finally Fox relented and laid down beside her, propping up on his elbow to look at her. Once she caught her breath, he leaned in and kissed her. Dana opened her mouth to him, and soon they were engaged in a full on makeout session, complete with groping and even some good old-fashioned dry humping.

 

Ever since their threesome several months ago, Clarice, Dana, and Fox had developed a casual polyamorous relationship. They were adults about it, and it worked for them. Clarice and Fox both knew that Dana still fucked other people occasionally, but mostly it was the three of them together. Sometimes they would pair off based on their schedules and availability—like right now; they knew Clarice would not mind that they were about to fuck on her bed.

 

Ardelia might mind, though, so when Dana started unbuttoning her pants, Fox jumped up and put one of Clarice’s scrunchies on the doorknob. He shed his clothes on the way back to the bed, settled in between her legs, and started to eat her out.

 

He made her come with his mouth, and then she flipped him over and rode his dick until she came again, bringing him over the edge with her. Sated and relaxed, they laid naked in the small twin bed, Fox resting his head on Dana’s breast. She played with his hair absentmindedly.

 

“We can just make a night out of this,” Fox suggested.

 

“Nah, I wanna go out, unless we stay in and watch _Steel Magnolias_ and _Beaches_ in between fucking.”

 

Fox laughed. “I knew you liked those movies.”

 

“They are really good movies, okay?” She nudged his head away and sat up, slipping her shirt over her head, then looked around for her panties. Fox reluctantly followed her lead and started to put his clothes back on.

 

“So drinks at Bert’s and then more of that,” said Fox tilting his head towards the bed.

 

“Sounds good.” Dana was rooting around in Clarice’s desk drawers.

 

“What are you looking for?”  


“Nail polish remover.”

 

“I doubt Starling has any,” Fox quipped. “Maybe Ardelia does.” He started looking on the other side of the room.

 

“Yep, here,” He handed her the bottle.

 

“Perfect.” Dana grabbed a tissue and wet it with the solution. “Thanks.”

 

“Wind beneath your wings, babe,” he said with a wink.

 

***

 

Stella recognized the red-headed girl from Quantico. Her visiting lecture series consisted of two classes, each with about 50 students, but this one had stood out. She was surprised to see her with a boyfriend; Stella had gotten a strong sapphic vibe from her and her dark-haired friend.

 

Stella was seated at the bar with a direct eye-line to Dana and Fox who sat at the tall bar tables to the left. She found herself held raptly in the sight of Dana Scully. The girl was oozing sexuality, even in the most benign of gestures. She most certainly was not from Croydon. Stella didn’t know where she was from; she seemed otherworldly. She briefly entertained the thought of fucking the young co-ed before tucking it away in the back of her mind. Sipping her whiskey she turned her attention away from the flirtatious couple and perused the bar for a more appropriate person to take back to her hotel room.

 

“There’s a woman at the bar who was just checking you out, Scully.”

 

“Oh really?” Dana raised her eyebrows with interest. “Is it safe to look?”

 

“Yeah,” he said, seeing that the woman had looked away. “Blonde. White blouse.”

 

Dana looked over her shoulder, and her eyes widened when she saw her professor sitting at the bar. She turned back to Fox. “Oh my God. Do you know who that is?”

 

“No, should I?”

 

“Stella Gibson. She’s a visiting professor from the Met in London, teaching that Victimology class I was telling you about.”

 

“She’s smoking hot.”

 

Dana huffed. “No shit. Try sitting in her class. It’s fucking torture. I just think of all the things I would let her do to me.”

 

Fox gulped. “I can imagine,” he said. “I mean, I can imagine that’s difficult, but also I can imagine her doing things to you, and I gotta stop because it’s making things difficult for _me_ right now.” He squirmed in his seat. “Difficult as in hard,” Fox clarified suggestively.

 

“Yeah, I get it,” Dana said with affectionate teasing. At least she didn’t have to worry about sporting a boner all through class. “Okay, unsexy thoughts,” she said, trying to help him out. “Aliens don’t exist, Bigfoot is a man in a costume--” Fox laughed. “Want me to keep going? Ghosts aren’t real.”

 

“Okay, okay, I’m good,” he chuckled. “Although, I’m a little sad now, too.”

 

Dana snickered, and then looked back at Stella again. “Was she really checking me out?” she asked seriously.

 

“Oh no doubt, along with every guy in the bar, but yeah.”

 

Dana bit her lip and thought for a moment. She wanted to act on this opportunity, but her confidence wavered a bit. Dana had no problem hitting on people, but this was an older woman, a mature woman—her professor, for fuck’s sake. Stakes were definitely higher, but that just made Dana want it more; she wasn’t one to eschew a challenge. “So here’s what I’m going to do,” she said. “I’m going to get us another round of drinks and I’ll buy her one as well. The bartender will say it’s from me. Then we can see how it goes from there.” Fox watched her walk to the bar. He was nervous for her, but he knew if anybody could pull this off it was Dana Scully.

 

The bartender placed another whiskey neat in front of Stella. “From the young lady,” he said, nodding his head towards Dana who stood at the end of the bar. It didn’t even occur to Dana to try and look cool or play it nonchalant; she just smiled at Stella, simple and sincere.

 

Stella smiled back before she could stop herself, and the possibility she had thought about earlier came back to her. It was not a good idea to fraternize with her students, terrible, in fact. There was something about her, though, that made Stella think that she would be worth the risk. Dana went back to her table with her drinks, and Stella looked around the bar again. No one seemed worth her time, and now she couldn’t get this girl out of her head.

 

She brushed her hair back from her face and took a sip of her drink. At an outward glance, one would not detect the uneasy toying she was doing over this. Stella knew the girl’s date could see her clearly, so she wanted to appear unfazed. Her instinct was that they were trustworthy, unfettered from typical college-age drama. Stella’s instincts had served her well over the years. She would take her own advice and go with the flow.

 

“She’s coming over here,” Fox murmured under his breath. Stella had taken her time finishing her drink; Dana had almost given up on anything happening.

 

Stella first met Fox’s eyes and then turned her full attention to Dana. “Thank you for the drink.”

 

“My pleasure,” she said, unable to keep her mouth from quirking into a grin.

 

“You are in my class, are you not?”

 

“I am, yes. Dana Scully.”

 

“Well, Ms. Scully,” she said, putting her coat on. “I’m staying at the Hilton. Room 203.” Dana’s heart pounded in her chest. She nodded, the invitation that she had been hoping for now rendering her speechless. Stella flipped out her hair that was tucked in the collar of her jacket. It was a simple move, but the way Stella did it made it drip with sensuality. Dana was transfixed, everything suddenly dreamlike.

 

Stella looked at Fox, they made eye contact, and then she subtly gave him the once over. She turned back to Dana. “The boyfriend can come, too.” Then she left and the two of them sat in stunned silence.

 

Fox opened his mouth to say something then closed it. Dana started to giggle. “‘The boyfriend can come, too.’” It became a cackle, and Fox joined in, still a little dumbfounded.

 

“Damn, that was so boss. I think I’m in love,” Dana gushed.

 

***

 

They had given it about twenty minutes, trying not to show how eager they were. Dana knocked on the door to Stella’s hotel room, and gave Fox an encouraging nudge. Stella opened the door, and stared at them seductively as she placed the Do Not Disturb sign on the outside knob. Then she stood back, letting them come in.

 

Stella was wearing a pale pink silk robe, loosely tied, but Dana still felt like the underdressed one in her jeans and turtleneck. The woman was so impossibly chic, making a dressing gown look like an evening gown, and padding barefoot across the room to the mini bar looked like a runway walk.

 

She fixed them each a drink, and stood close to Dana after handing the glass to her, watching her take a sip. “I trust I have your discretion,” Stella said, “seeing as you’re my student.” Dana nodded. Stella glanced at Fox. She needed confirmation from him as well.

 

Fox cleared his throat and said, “Yes.”

 

Stella turned back to Dana, still invading her space. “And what is the boyfriend’s name?”

 

“The boyfriend’s name is Fox.”

 

Stella gave Dana an amused look, her eyebrow arching. She was impressed that he had so boldly responded to her while her attention was on Dana. She granted him another glance. “All right,” she said, as if she had decided to accept that as his name.

 

Then, back to Dana.

 

Stella felt like a homing device with this girl in the room, constantly drawn to her. She ran her thumb along Dana’s bottom lip which was moist from the liquor. Before she could withdraw, Dana took her thumb in her mouth, trapping it between her teeth and teasing it with light strokes of her tongue. Stella pulled her thumb out, and she moved her hand to tenderly grip at the back of Dana’s neck; her thumb, still wet, caressing her jawline.

 

She pulled her in and touched her lips to Dana’s. At first, they let their mouths meet lightly, breathing into each other, exchanging hot, whiskey-spiked breaths. Dana rested her hand on Stella’s hip, the other still burdened with the drink. They both leaned in, deepening the kiss, Dana slipping her tongue inside Stella’s mouth.

 

Fox was frozen standing there watching them. It was the softest, most sensual kiss he had ever seen. And he had watched a lot of porn. But there was something about this kiss that had layers upon layers of eroticism that even lauded, art-house pornography paled in comparison.         

 

Dana broke the kiss, drained the last bit of whiskey in one gulp, and dropped the empty glass to the floor. She couldn’t be bothering with having her hands full of anything that wasn’t Stella. Dana stripped off her top over her head, then cupped Stella’s face with her hands, crashing their lips together again.

 

Dana didn’t give Stella enough time to admire her body before she brought her back into the kiss, so she explored it with her hands. Her fingertips skated softly across her stomach, up her sides to her chest. Her skin was smooth and warm. Stella ran her hands along the top edge of Dana’s bra, and then to the back to unfasten it. The straps slipped down her shoulders, and Dana felt the satin cups fall away from her body. She lowered her arms to rid herself of the barrier between Stella’s touch and her bare breasts. Stella immediately cupped her tits in her hands, kneading and caressing, their mouths still hungrily pressed together. Dana moaned.

 

Fox blinked. He had not moved, not one muscle; he was a proverbial pillar of salt. The women parted, and Stella looked at him and said, “Well, are you just going to stand there…” She paused before adding “Fox.” The way his name floated out of her mouth was provocative, hanging on the pleasant lilt of her accent, ending with the satisfying, hard, velar sound of the X. He blinked again, and looked at Dana. She questioned him with her eyes, silently asking him if he was okay, and he nodded to her and then to Stella.

 

He choked back the fiery liquid in his glass, set it down on the desk, and started to undress, stopping when he saw Stella untie her robe and slip it off her shoulders. She hadn’t any lingerie on underneath that he had, for some reason, presumed she would. And now she stood before Dana in naked splendor, prompting Dana to whisper a simple “fuck.”

 

Dana ran her finger down the slope of Stella’s chest to the tip of her nipple. She watched it harden into a perfect peak. Then she took her by both hands and turned her around, guiding her towards the bed. Stella laid down and looked up at Dana who stood between her legs, unbuttoning her jeans.

 

Fox came and stood behind her. He had only been in threesomes with Clarice and Dana, and Stella intimidated him, so he began with something familiar. He leaned down and kissed Dana on the neck, licking down along her clavicle, and reaching his hands around to fondle her breasts. Dana felt moisture between her legs. Stella laying on the bed naked, watching Fox play with her breasts was something she didn’t know she wanted until now. She pressed back into him, and told him to take her from behind. He lifted his head from her neck and kissed her lips—a thank you to her for knowing that he needed her to take the lead.

 

Dana crawled up onto the bed over Stella, lowering down to kiss her. Stella wrapped her arms around Dana, hugging her closer. Dana moaned at the feeling of her boobs pressing into Stella’s, her firm nipples pillowed against the soft flesh. They felt the mattress dip as Fox got on the bed with them. Dana bent back on her knees, flanking Stella’s hips, and Fox aligned himself with her, running the tip of his cock up and down her slick folds.

 

Dana’s tits were right in Stella’s face, her rosy nipples perked and ripe for the tasting. She flicked her tongue against it and then closed her lips around the peak, licking and sucking. At the same time, Fox slid his hard length inside her, and Dana whimpered at the combined sensations. Stella kept her mouth on Dana’s breasts as he fucked her, sometimes palming her with her hands so she could look at her face, Dana’s expression of building ecstasy utterly enrapturing her.

 

Fox’s fingertips pressed deeply into the flesh at her hips, and Dana knew he was close to coming. She wanted him to come so he would have enough time to recover and go again. “Ooooh yeah, Mulder,” she panted, and he bucked into her harder. Dana looked down at Stella who was watching her, and smiled, biting her lip. She put her upper body weight on one elbow and reached her other arm in between them, snaking down to Stella’s cunt to tease her clit.

 

He saw Stella tangle her fingers in Dana’s hair, bringing her down to kiss her. Even though he could only see the back of Dana’s head, he pictured their kiss from earlier, and he felt his balls tighten. Then he heard Dana mumble her demand against Stella’s mouth, “Come inside me.”

 

Dana’s body pitched above her in the steady rhythm of Fox’s movements, her fingers rubbed her swollen sex, and her soft lips grazed against her own, hot and wet. Dana had just told him to come, and he did, dutifully, with a few more solid pumps and a low guttural grunt. Stella ran her hands down Dana’s back to her ass and lightly tapped her buttocks, prodding her to move up her body. She was pleased that Dana intuited her want; she felt in sync with her ever since Dana had bought her that drink at the bar.

 

His cock slipped out of her as she crawled forward. She maneuvered her knees carefully around Stella’s shoulders, reaching for the headboard of the bed. Stella’s hands were still on her ass, helping to position her over her face. She felt wetness drip down her thigh and looked down right as Stella licked it away. Dana groaned, that might be the hottest thing she had ever seen. She gripped the headboard as Stella lapped up Fox’s cum from her pussy. “Aaaahh-mmmm, yesss,” Dana heaved out, her breaths coming out sharp and shallow.

 

The flavor of their mixed arousal was almost sweet, and felt rich and velvety on her tongue. Dana made a slight grinding motion with her hips so Stella stuck her tongue inside her, letting her ride it at her own pace. She still had her hands cupped on the smooth curve of her bottom, and she could feel Dana’s glutes tighten and flex. The two of them moved together well, anticipating the other’s intentions, like they had quickly picked up the steps of a complicated choreography.

 

If they were the dancers then Fox was the audience, and they held him captive with their erotic duet. He was lying next to them, his hand resting on Dana’s calf vaguely aware that he had linked himself to them tangentially, feeling like a mere spectator, and fine with that role as the show they provided was completely transfixing. He had sensed that Dana had purposefully urged him to come to make sufficient time of his refractory period, and he loved her all the more for it. She was logical and practical—shrewd, but in a way that her sexual freedom remained gloriously uninhibited. It was something that confounded yet delighted him, just like the unknowing mysteries of the universe—a cosmic riddle he would never tire from trying to solve.  

 

Fox watched Stella flick her tongue against Dana’s clit, and felt the warm pressure at the base of his dick. He would be ready to go when his turn came around again. He stroked his stiffening shaft like a batter on deck taking a few warm-up swings. He chuckled inwardly at his baseball analogy, thinking he would tell Dana later, but then she cried out loudly as her orgasm hit her and all his attention turned back to her. He loved watching her climax, it was probably one of his most favorite things in the world. Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens had nothing on the radiance Dana Scully exuded at the height of ecstasy.  

 

Stella scooted her way out from between Dana’s still quivering thighs and got on her knees, hugging her from behind. Dana was stuck in a post-orgasmic state—her hands clamped to the headboard, her exhalations breathy and rapid; Stella’s naked body wrapped around her backside extended her bliss. “Oh my God,” she managed to breathe out.

 

Stella placed soft kisses at the nape of her neck, then along to behind her ear. “Your Fox is ready to play again,” she whispered. “I’d like to fuck him.”

 

Dana moaned her agreement. “Yesss, I wanna watch.”

 

Stella put her hand to Dana’s cheek, turning her face so she could kiss her on the lips. Dana’s mouth was open, wet, her tongue licking, searching for Stella’s. She was still very worked up. Stella leaned back, gently tugging on Dana’s bottom lip, then nipped along her jawline before getting off the bed.

 

She went into the bathroom to get a condom out of her toiletry bag, but gave herself a moment before going back out to her guests. Stella touched her fingertips to her lips, remembering their kiss, the taste of her pussy still on her tongue. She silently rebuked herself as sentimentalities flooded her mind, reminding her that this was nothing more than a sweet night.

 

Fox and Dana were cuddled up to each other, Fox nuzzling under Dana’s chin. She was lazily stroking his dick with her hand. Stella stood at the end of the bed and tossed the condom to Fox. He put it on, his cheeks reddening as he felt them watch him. When he looked up, though, he saw they were not looking at him, they were looking at each other.

 

Dana guided him to lie between her legs; he rested his head on her inner thigh. Stella crawled up on the bed, straddled his lap, and took his cock in her hand, positioning him at her entrance. Dana ran her fingers through his hair, affectionately, as Stella lowered herself onto him. He hummed in pleasure. Stella began to ride him, first looking at him, but then her gaze soon found its way back to Dana. She had her lower lip trapped between her teeth, her eyes intently trained on his cock sliding in and out of Stella’s wet cunt.

 

The room smelled of sex already, but Fox detected the scent that was specifically Dana’s. She was getting wet again watching them. He barely had to lift his hand back to find her hot center and he slipped his middle finger inside. Dana sighed blissfully, and started to play with her own tits, watching the gentle sway of Stella’s breasts as she bounced in Fox’s lap.

 

His orgasm was building. Stella’s tight pussy felt amazing around his dick even with the condom on. He took his fingers out of Dana and rested his hands on Stella’s thighs, trying to focus on delaying his release.

 

Stella grabbed him by the wrist and brought his hand up to her lips; she sucked the finger that was just inside Dana into her mouth. Dana moaned, writhing under her own touch and seeing Stella taste her again—they were essentially fucking each other by proxy. She moved one of her hands down to rub her clit.

 

All three of them were nearing the edge, cognizant of each other’s progress. Stella came first. Fox’s finger in her mouth coated in Dana’s arousal setting her off, and the sight of Dana touching herself ushering her into the intense cresting of her climax.

 

Fox was next. Witnessing Stella come was eerily similar to the way Dana did, although she was much quieter. She didn’t cry out like Dana would or mumble expletives, but her face expressed the euphoria in the same manner: lips parted, eyes open, her pale skin bright and luminous. He bucked his hips up into her, coming hard as her lush walls squeezed around his length.

 

Stella and Fox moved to lie on either side of Dana as she worked herself towards her own release. They caressed her body, her breasts, kissed her, licked her, tasting her dewy sweat. “Come for us, Scully,” whispered Fox.

 

Their touch—hands, lips, tongues—his use of “us,” Stella’s nakedness pressed against her—Dana came quickly under their attention. They both watched her face, Stella having a better view this time. She thought it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen, and almost said as much out loud.

 

They laid there for a moment, no one saying anything, then Dana got up, extricating herself from between them, and started to find her clothes. She had been in enough similar situations and knew to avoid any awkwardness regarding sleeping over and assumptions. Fox did the same, following her cue. Stella was somewhat relieved, but a little disappointed. She would’ve liked to have Dana sleeping beside her in her bed tonight. The way Dana handled herself and the progression of their sexual activity impressed her. Stella had never slept with a student or anyone significantly younger than herself, and she was pleased with Dana’s, and subsequently Fox’s, comportment throughout the whole thing.  

 

Dana picked up Stella’s robe and brought it over to her. Stella sat up and swung her legs off the bed, facing her. She wrapped the robe around Stella’s shoulders and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. “Goodnight,” Dana whispered.

 

“See you in class, Ms. Scully.”

 

They smiled at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later Monica was still kicking herself for not going out drinking with Dana and Fox the night they had run into Stella Gibson. Dana had all the luck—and that luck seemed to be in continuous supply. She and Dana made their way towards the exit of the classroom, Dana coolly acting like this woman had not performed mind-blowing cunnilingus on her since their last class.

 

“Ms. Scully, may I have a word?” Stella asked as she and Dana passed by her desk. Dana nodded and hung back. Monica turned around at the door and gave Dana her best pouty face. Dana smiled back, sympathetically, and shrugged. 

 

Once all the students had filed out, Dana looked at Stella expectantly. 

 

“Do you have a class following this one?” asked Stella with an air of disinterest that did not fool Dana one bit. 

 

“Just P.E.,” she answered, stepping closer to her. 

 

Stella licked her lips. “Hm,” she said, and closed the distance between them without touching her. She could feel the girl’s breath on her neck. 

 

“I think I can stand to be tardy this one time,” Dana reasoned. She lifted her chin and their lips almost met. 

 

“Lock the door,” Stella whispered, her voice low and sultry. Dana smirked, and did as she was told like the obedient pupil that she was.

 

They kissed; it was electrically charged. Dana moaned. She had been thinking about it all during class. “Can I taste you?” she asked. It had been something that Dana had missed out on the other night—a common occurrence with threeways, someone always missed out on something. 

 

Stella gathered the hem of her high-waisted pencil skirt, pulling it up, exposing thigh-high stockings trimmed in lace. Dana’s breath hitched in her chest. She watched as Stella reached under to pull down her panties. The black silk fell to her ankles, and Stella sat down in the chair at her desk.

 

Dana dropped to her knees and cradled Stella’s calf in her hand, admiring her fit legs and posh, stylish wardrobe. It amused her and added to the whole ‘hot for teacher’ vibe that Dana was dressed in her unflattering khakis and school-issued Academy polo shirt while Stella looked like she fell off the page of a fashion magazine. 

 

She buried her head in Stella’s lap and licked slowly up the length of her opening, teasing the crease between her thigh and pussy before dipping her tongue inside her. It was as divine as Dana had imagined it would be. She wished she had the complex palate of a sommelier so she could describe the heady flavor of Stella Gibson and do her justice. 

 

Stella ran her fingers softly through Dana’s coppery tresses. Her face between her legs, her mouth working to bring her to pleasure, the classroom environment, the forbidden nature of it all added to her intensifying arousal. She was going to come quickly and she was going to come hard. 

 

Dana licked her way up to Stella’s clit and focused her stimulation there. She heard Stella’s breathing become harsh and stilted. She sucked the swollen nub between her lips and flicked her tongue against it. Stella’s hand on her head tightened, gripping a fistful of her hair, and she let out a faint whimper. Dana relented, caressing her with broad, soothing strokes of her tongue, bringing her down gently. 

 

She sat back on her heels watching Stella collect herself. Dana wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, but was unable to rid herself of the proud grin. She stood when Stella stood, not sure of what Stella wanted to have happen next. Dana observed her closely to try and anticipate her needs.

 

She wasn’t expecting Stella to pull her into a passionate kiss, and she gasped as her lips met Stella’s hot mouth. Stella walked her back a couple steps until she was up against the chalkboard, her hands between them, unbuttoning Dana’s pants. “Yesss,” Dana hissed. She braced herself on the chalk tray behind her. 

 

“Did you get wet going down on me?” Stella asked. Dana looked at her wide-eyed, and nodded. Stella slid her hand inside the waistband and cupped her mound over her underwear. “Oh my, your knickers are soaked,” teased Stella with rousing seductiveness. Dana nodded again and let her head fall back against the chalkboard—she felt faint. 

 

Stella pushed the cotton fabric aside and fingered Dana’s wet folds. The forefinger of her other hand went to Dana’s mouth, pressing into her parted lips to shush her unruly moaning. Dana rocked her hips against Stella’s hand, trying to keep quiet, but not quite succeeding, so Stella put her lips to Dana’s, kissing her and absorbing the rapturous noise. She hooked her fingers inside her, finding her g-spot with ease and accuracy. Dana’s hips jerked, and she dropped her head to Stella’s shoulder, muffling the sounds of her orgasm.

 

Dana still needed the support of the chalkboard at her back as she buttoned up her pants; her legs felt weak. Stella watched her just as Dana had, then she made a motion with her hand, “Turn around.” Dana did and Stella patted the chalk off her shirt and tousled it out of her hair. She turned back to Stella who smoothed down the front of her skirt, and then her hair. “Good?” she asked Dana.

 

Dana nodded. “You’re perfect.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So, I get this message to meet you at the Hilton for a very special, very early or very late birthday present. And, Dana, I don’t see any nicely wrapped presents lying around, so what gives?”

 

Dana gave Monica a cheeky smirk, and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the entrance to the hotel. They got into the elevator, rode it to the second floor, and still there was not a peep out of Dana. Monica was curious and confused when Dana knocked on one of the room doors, and utterly shocked when Stella Gibson opened it. 

 

Dana had to guide her in because she just stood there, dumbfounded. 

 

“Would you like a drink?” Stella asked. 

 

Monica nodded, then darted her eyes to Dana and mouthed “Oh my God.”

 

Dana stifled a laugh. “Down for a little pajama party, Reyes?”

 

Stella handed Monica a tumbler of whiskey. “Without the pajamas,” she said, and then looked at Dana, “right?”

 

“That’s right,” she affirmed. “Although, I did bring something for you to wear, Stella,” continued Dana as she reached into her tote bag. “That thing we talked about.”

 

“Oh yes,” said Stella, having fun with this little game of surprise that Dana had suggested they do for Monica.

 

Dana pulled out a strap-on dildo out of her bag and held it up for Monica to see. “I need to sit down,” Monica said, realizing that something she had been fantasizing about for weeks was about to come true.

 

“No, you need to get naked and lie down, Reyes, so Stella here can fuck your brains out.”

 

“Oh my God,” Monica breathed out, sitting down on the edge of the bed anyway.

 

They began positioned much in the same way as their threesome with Fox had ended. Monica was lying in Dana’s lap between her legs, her head resting back on Dana’s bare chest. Dana had her arms around her, cupping her boobs and teasing her nipples with soft strokes of her thumbs. 

 

Stella was at the foot of the bed stepping into the utilitarian garment. Dana had gotten one that had a smaller dildo on the inside of the crotch that inserted into the wearer’s vagina, providing mutual stimulation. Dana and Monica both held their breath as they watched her finger herself and then coat the inner shaft with her arousal. She slipped it inside her and affixed the straps snug around her hips. 

 

“That’s quite nice,” she said, the rubber shaft feeling good against her sensitive walls, and more so as she moved to crawl up on the bed.

 

Monica shuddered before Stella even touched her, and moaned loudly into her mouth when she kissed her. All of this was almost too overwhelming; she hoped she wouldn’t come too quickly. Stella licked her way down to Monica’s chest where Dana was cradling her tits with her hands. Dana squeezed and Stella closed her lips around the soft flesh, flicking her tongue against her nipple. Monica hissed a sharp intake of breath at the sensation.

 

Stella paid equal attention to her other breast before reaching down to Monica’s pussy to see if she was ready. The girl was dripping wet, swollen and tight—yes, she was more than ready. Stella lubricated the dildo with Monica’s juices, and then pressed the tip of it to her entrance, slowly pushing into her. Once she bottomed out, Stella shifted to her knees, putting her hands on Monica’s hips, and began pumping in and out of her. 

 

Monica cried out at the initial invasion, and it was followed by a steady stream of groans and whimpers. “You like that?” Stella asked provocatively, knowing the answer.

 

“Yesss, daddy,” Monica moaned without thinking. Her brain was fogged in a carnal haze. Dana bit her lip and tried not to giggle. She couldn’t believe Monica had actually said that, and she looked at Stella to see her reaction. 

 

A hint of a smile was at the corner of her lips. The kinky term of endearment had caught her off guard, but she liked it. She bucked into her harder a couple more times, her own pleasure building from the friction of the dildo inside her, then she pulled out of Monica. “Turn over,” she said, tapping her hip. She was going to take her from behind and hopefully watch Monica eat out Dana’s pussy. 

 

Monica flipped over, got on her hands and knees, and pushed her butt back towards Stella, already mourning the loss of contact and needing it back immediately. Stella positioned the dildo back at her slick folds. “You want this?” asked Stella, seeing if she could get Monica to let the name slip out again.  

 

It did. 

 

“Yesss, daddy,” Monica rasped. Stella gripped her hips and thrust into her. “Aaaahhyesssohmygod.” 

 

Stella smirked, making eye contact with Dana who was watching her in fascination. Her jaw dropped open when Stella spanked Monica hard on the ass. 

 

“Uuuhhngh,” she shrieked. Stella slapped her again in the same spot, the pale skin turning pink. “Fuck yesss,” growled Monica. 

 

Her eyes had been squeezed shut as she let the waves of euphoria wash over her. When she opened them, she saw Dana fingering herself as she watched them fuck. Monica lowered down to her elbows, scooted her hands underneath Dana’s bottom, and nudged her hand away with her cheek so she could lick her friend’s hot, wet cunt.

 

Stella saw Monica’s head go down and Dana’s breath quicken in the rise and fall of her chest. She kept her eyes locked with Dana as she pounded into Monica as she sought a mutual release for them. “Come for me,” she said. It sounded like an order to Monica, but it was directed at Dana. 

 

Dana tilted her hips against Monica’s mouth. Stella wanted her to come, so she was going to. She pinched her nipples between her fingers, her eyes never leaving Stella’s, and then she came, crying out Stella’s name. 

 

Her orgasm spurred on the others. Dana’s pussy hotly pulsing under her lips and Stella fucking her gave way to an intense climax for Monica. Her fingertips dug into the soft flesh of Dana’s ass cheeks. Stella did the same at Monica’s buttocks, thrusting into her one final time and humming out a soft, blissful moan that had threatened to form into the word “Dana.” She stopped herself, though, thinking it wouldn’t be polite to Monica, but she did go to Dana to kiss her affectionately on the mouth as soon as they all untangled from each other. 


	4. Epilogue

Dana got off the phone just in time. A blur of fur and soap suds whizzed by her followed by a squealing toddler in a diaper. Fox had been giving their Newfoundland puppy, Captain Boomer, a bath with William, but things had gone awry by the looks of it. She scooped up William in her arms and went into the bathroom where Fox was trying to dry the small lake that was on the tile. 

 

He looked at her with a playful blaming scowl—it had been her idea to get the dog. She pursed her lips to hide her grin. He picked up a stack of towels from the shelf. “Where’s Boomer?” 

 

“He went that way,” she said, pointing down the hall. 

 

“Scully!” he exclaimed, tossing the pile of towels to the ground in defeat. “He’s probably on the sofa, getting it all wet.” Fox eyed her as he hurried by her to find their wayward pet. She started to laugh. “Don’t laugh,” he called out from the other room. 

 

By the time he got back to the bathroom with the dog’s collar in his firm grasp, his wife and his child were in a fit of giggles.

 

Later when everyone was bathed and dry and fed, Dana and Fox got ready for bed. “I forgot to tell you, Stella called. She’s in town.”

 

“Oh cool. How is she?”

 

“Good. She offered to take us out to dinner, you know, give us an adult night out.”

 

“Yeah, what are those like? I forgot,” Fox joked. 

 

“So, tomorrow night? I can call the sitter.”

 

“Nah, you go. William and I’ll have a guy’s night.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, Scully, you deserve it. You work so hard,” he said sincerely. “Let loose. Have fun.”

 

***

 

Over dinner, Dana caught up Stella on her life. They marveled at the fact that Dana now found herself to be a professor at Quantico, and Stella asked, in jest, if she had encountered any students that were like herself. “My wild days are behind me,” Dana had said with a chuckle, to which Stella responded with a sly look, “That’s a shame.”

 

It was a surprise to Dana that Stella had considered this meeting to be more than just dinner—a pleasant surprise. “What about Reed?” she asked.

 

“It’s fine. She knows. I told her about you, about us,” said Stella. “My Croydon girl has come a long way.”

 

They barely made it to Stella’s room before they were pawing at each other. And once they were naked, they admired each other’s bodies. Dana couldn’t find evidence that Stella had aged at all and Stella was amazed that Dana had had a baby just a year ago. When they kissed, Dana felt weirdly nostalgic sparks in her chest. It was familiar, but newly exhilarating at the same time. She remembered Fox describing her and Stella’s first kiss. It had been years after their night together, and he told her how affecting it had been.

 

She was not a young student anymore, brazenly seducing or letting herself be seduced by the hot professor. The hierarchy of their positions had changed, but it still felt equal between them. It always had. They had a special connection that could easily overcome the pratfalls of a May-December, student/teacher romance.  

 

They made love. It was slow and tender, and they brought back wistful memories, speaking them to each other, not with words, but with their hands and fingers. Reading the curves of one another’s bodies like one would read Braille, discovering the life they had missed from so many years apart and rediscovering their past—their brief but significant history. 


End file.
